100 Percent Cashmere
by l'istesso
Summary: A story about a girl, who needs to find herself. A girl, who needs to adjust to new things. A girl named Massie Block. Previous pen name: omgeeze
1. Chapter 1

100 Cashmere- A Massie Block Story.

Mmkay, friends. This is my first ever Clique story insert fangirl!SQUEE here , because I was tired of all the crap stories. Slightly AU, because, I don't like Derrington.

Read on, my ducklings.

Chapter One.

A beautiful girl sat alone by a window. _Its funny how things work out, isn't it, _She asked herself.

The last year of this girl's life was so unbelievably wonderful, yet heart-wrenchingly sad.

She lost friends, she gained them, she lost parts of herself, she discovered the real her.

This girl's name is Massie Block. And she just rediscovered the word 'friendship'.

---

A piercing shriek tore through the Block manor.

"MOM, YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME," Massie screamed.

"Oh, you'll see that I can. You need to get away from Westchester, find new friends. Just take a break," Kendra Block said calmly.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE A BREAK FROM YOUR _LIFE, MOTHER," _Massie retaliated.

"Once again, you'll see that you can. You **will** go to Kiaran Academy, you **will** cut off communication from your friends, and you **will not **cause a fuss," Kendra said forcefully.

"Okay," Massie said in defeat, recognizing her Mothers stubborn voice that said that she clearly was not going to get her way.

"On one condition. I get to double my WHOLE wardrobe before I get shipped off to Kiaran," Massie added.

"Oh, of course, we were expecting this. Massie, money is not an issue, we really just think that you need to take a break from Westchester," Kendra exclaimed, happy that her daughter was giving in.

Massie nodded her head and ran up her stairs to inform her friends of this horrible news. (a/n: Who else hates the rest of the Clique? raises hand) She turned on her new Macbook, because she had gotten tired of the desk computer, and immediately signed onto her Skype™ account as MASSIEKUR, put on her headset mic, and started a conference call with Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen.

-- please, excuse the audacity of this passage. I really hate the rest of the Clique, so if you want to skip it, I'll give a summary at the end of the section ;)--

"EH-MA-GAWD."

"WHAT?" Alicia, Dylan, Claire and Kristen all screeched in unison.

"This is the last time I'm going to be able to talk to you guys until I get shipped off to Kiaran."

The PC was already aware that Massie was getting hauled to an boarding school in England, and were acting like they should if they heard a friend was going away. They sympathized and cried, but really, they were thrilled that Massie wasn't going to their new schools. _Finally, _one of them might become head of the PC and not be in the shadow of Massie. Not that she would ever know.

"LIKE, EHMAGAWD, I thought you could still talk to us on like, IM and stuff!" They said, once again in unison.

"No, my mom said to sever all ties with you guys until I get back from school, so I guess, this is it."

Shrieks and crying were coming from the speakers at load and overly exaggerated tones.

"BYE MASS!"

--Mmkay, the Clique was all, wahhhhh, fake and not caring and fake crying that massie was leaving, bleh, bleh. They really don't care, kay?---

Click. That was the last she heard of them. All through her year at Kiaran, they didn't even attempt to call, or contact her.

Massie had thought these girls were her best friends, and she had been fully prepared to say a hour long good-bye, and cry all over her laptop. But she got a "BYE MASS!" and a click.

Slightly stunned, she clicked on Safari and went to to research on Kiaran.

Clicking on the first link, Kiaran's website, she saw this block of information about the school.

_Here at Kiaran, we pride ourselves on being a revolutionary school, where we are pushing the envelope of education to great lengths to provide students with the best experience they could hope for._

_Positive Attributes for the Students:_

_The school is free-dress, with of course, some limitations._

_We encourage the use of laptops during class, as they are a useful note-taking instrument. They are required in most classes._

_The school is co-ed._

_Positive Attributes for Parents:_

_Kiaran accepts only top-quality teachers into the school._

_We have excellent tutoring programs._

_Though there aren't many rules, the ones we do have, we take very seriously. Tardiness is considered detention-worthy my all teachers._

All in all, Massie couldn't see anything really bad about the school. She could easily work her way to the top, once again.

As long as she had the right artillery.

---

At exactly 9:37 AM, Massie stepped off the plane and her Jimmy Choo's clicked daintily onto the clean pavement of the Paris airport.

She was going shopping.

She looked her part, going into the Paris branch of Sephora, wearing her new 'A-Pocket' sevens, a brown and white horizontal striped C&C tank under a cream slouchy, wide-necked tee, who's sleeves almost fall off her shoulders, exposing the straps of the tank and the top of the pattern, and the sleeves came down 3/4 to her elbows. She had her slightly long hair down, curled at the ends with a brown, plastic headband. She carried the newest cream Coach bag and new round Coach sunglasses perched on her nose.

She ran around Paris shopping until 8:00 PM, where she had her 'shopping lackeys' load the plane with her over than 20 bags, each emblazoned with a different classy symbol.

She took the plane home and once she flopped back on her bed, she surveyed her riches.

She turned on her Macbook and started a new list.

INVENTORY FOR MASSIE BLOCK (Master Packing List)

Clothing and Accessory

20 handbags

400 shirts, tank tops, ect.

50 pairs of jeans

20 different other pants

10 winter coats

20 scarves

10 pairs of gloves

300 different accessory pieces (necklaces, earrings, rings, headbands, ect.)

Cosmetics and Basic Beauty

Tarte Blush Stain

Too-Faced Starry-Eyes Liquid Eyeliner

Per-fekt Skin Perfection Gel in Radiant

Boujours Liquid Foundation

Benefit Dandelion

Dr. Brant Pore-less Purifying Mask

Philosophy, Purity Face Wash

The-Balm TimeBalm Undereye Concealer

Lorac Waterproof lashes

Philosophy Waffle Cone Body Wash

L' Occitane Deodorant

GO!Smile

Essie Nail Polish, for touch ups.

T3 Evolution Hair Dryer

Gold-Plated Straightening Iron

Curling Iron

Hair Products (gel, diffuser, frizz control ect.)

Razor

Tweezers

Toothbrush

Toothpaste

---

First arriving at Kiaran...

Massie's hair and makeup were meticulously done, and her outfit was absolutely stunning, she had no reason to be nervous at all.

And yet, she was shaking from head to toe.

_You are Massie Block. You AREN'T scared._

She took a steadying breath, and walked forward to meet her new principal. She smiled, and tried to shake her hand, just like her mother had trained her. Key word is tried.

This woman was the most severe looking woman Massie had ever seen. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck, grey hairs shining proudly. Her face was old, and not nice at all. Her expression was one of loosely veiled distaste, and took Massie's hand and placed it neatly back at her side.

"My name is Professor Guthrop. I uphold the rules of this establishment with honor and even a slight infringement of the rules is too much. I expect you to follow the very few rules that are here. You will take your bags to room 712 and settle down. Classes start tomorrow at 8:00 AM. You will receive your schedule tonight, along with a welcoming package. Do not be late. I shall see you tomorrow," she said in a clipped tone, and then stalked off.

Massie blinked and then gestured to her baggage handlers to follow her.

She looked around for signs that said any indication of where her room was. She found one that said 700-730 and followed it until she found her room.

The movers dropped off her stuff and she started to unpack.

--

Massie sat down on her bed and surveyed the room. Now that everything was out of the boxes, it looked just like her old room. Albeit smaller.

She finally felt satisfied and sank onto her bed without changing and fell asleep.

--

Her cell started beeping at 5:30 AM signaling her to get up. She grabbed the papers from under the doors and quickly looked up the time for breakfast, 7:30 AM. She had 2 hours to get ready, and she was going to look PERFECT.

She hopped into the steamy shower and took a quick shower.

She came out and washed her face with Purity™ face soap and then put on her Pore-less purifying mask while she did her hair.

Her hair, she put in a loose, and messy looking, yet elegant bun at the back of her head. (a/n: refer to pic of shirt)

She took off her mask and started to work on her face. She glanced back at her clock, 6:13, and turned back to her mirror. First, she applied her foundation to her already flawless skin, thanks to the mask. Then she applied the skin perfection gel.

After that, she moved onto her eyes. She lined them with Starry-Eyed liquid eyeliner in Onyx and then curled her lashes and applied Lorac Waterproof Mascara. She applied the Tarte Blush Stain and Lip gloss, and used the go!smile to whiten her teeth and she was good to go pick out her outfit.

She chose a spegetti strap tank top, that had an empire waist, and the rest of the shirt slightly fanned out from there. It was made of white chiffon and black velvet piping and decals. It had very small pleats in the bottom portion of the top. (a/n: look here : http/ shop. nordstrom. com /S/2904480/02376776237432723780572379676?mediumthumbnailY&origincategory&searchtype&pbo2379676&P1 take out the spaces :)) She wore her new True Religion jeans and black ribbon 3 inch Choos. She wore black chandelier earrings and a thick black plastic bracelet.

She grabbed her MARC by Marc Jacobs Black tote with her Macbook, school information and phone inside and went towards the door.

She double-checked her appearance before stepping out of her room to go to breakfast.

---

Going down to breakfast was refreshing for Massie.

EVERY SINGLE GUY SHE SAW WAS HOT.

Well, except a few exceptions.

BUT STILL, ALMOST EVERY GUY! Her teenage girl side was screaming with joy and it only boosted her self confidence when she heard whispers amongst girls and exclamations of "SHE'S HOT!" from the boys.

She smiled and continued on her way.

--

Massie pushed through the doors of the breakfast hall at 7:30 AM sharp. Most people were already there and turned to look at her as she came in.

Every eye was on her as she walked tall towards Professor Guthrop who was beckoning towards her.

Professor Guthrop cleared her throat and adressed the students in a clear tone.

(massie POV)

"Hello students. This morning, we have a new student joining our campus today, and we would like you to welcome her into Kiaran Academy. This is Massie Block," she gestured toward me and I waved, regal as a queen.

Whispers immediately broke out after I stalked over to the breakfast counter and got a Luna Bar (Chai Tea) and a Focus Vitamin water from the lady, immensely pleased they had my favorites.

I surveyed the room looking for a place to sit, everyone staring at me, until I heard a voice shout, "HEY BLOCK! Join us!"

I looked toward the voice and I saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

He had black, messy hair and the brightest emerald eyes I had ever seen, he was slightly tan and very well built. He was even dressed well, in Sevens and a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to right below his elbows. Who was I to refuse?

"Mmkay," I called and walked off to his table.

---

He gestured to sit right beside him, shoving various people down to make room.

"So, Block, where'd you come from?" Damn, he even sounded sexy.

"Westchester, New York," I replied with a smile, so thankful I had whitened my teeth this morning.

"Long way from home," he winked and turned back to his food.

I had just started in on my Luna bar when I was violently pushed aside. I choked slightly and turned to see who pushed me.

I almost spit my half-chewed food out. This girl was so slutty looking. AND she was currently flirting with my newly found man.

She was wearing a mini-skirt that came up to 4 inches above the knee and an extremely low cut shirt with boobs bigger than Alicia's.

OH BITCH PLEASE, I was not going to be pushed around on the first day.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she glared at me.

"WHAT, new girl! Do you want fashion advice or something?"

"No. Why would anyone want fashion advice from a stripper anyway? No, I was going to ask if you were going to apologize for bumping into me," I said cooly.

"EXCUSE ME? A STRIPPER? Whatever! And no, I am not going to apologize. You were hitting on my Jamesie, you wench," she screeched.

"Erm, Vera," 'Jamesie' cut in cleanly, "I'm neither yours, nor Jamesie, so you can leave. And If that isn't reason enough, you DO look like a stripper and I was trying to have breakfast with MASSIE."

She stalked off with one last glare at me.

"Thanks, umm..." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know his name.

"James," he said.

"Cute name," I said and after throwing back my Luna bar and Vitamin Water, I quickly checked my schedule and headed to my homeroom, Ms. Junh.


	2. Chapter 2

C2!

I settled into my seat in Ms. Junh's class and took out my Macbook, as instructed on the board.

I was opening a new document for my notes, when a piece of paper fell at my head.

I opened it up and it said,

_Block, turn off your speakers and add goldenfired to your buddy list. _

_Have your F11 key handy. _(a/n: on macs, F11 hides all the windows until you press it again)

-_James_

I quickly muted my Mac and added goldenfired to my friends list on Skype™. Then Ms. Juhn walked in and handed out homework, schedule changes, library fines ect. Once she walked away, I turned back to my Mac, satisfied that I didn't have any work to do.

Massiekur: James?

goldenfired: BLOCK! You've figured me out :P

Massiekur: Soo, what exactly is this class?

goldenfired: Er. Its sort of where you catch up on homework and such. Mostly we just relax, and cha- F11!

Massiekur: Kay, shes gone. Where are you from?

goldenfired: Here. In England.

Massiekur: Well, duh. Accent, much? I'm so stupid :)

goldenfired: You should've seen everyones faces when you walked into the hall. My mates were already calling dibs on you ;)

Massiekur: That was so awkward. Everyone was staring.

goldenfired: They're not used to change. We've been in the same class since 5th grade, no newcomers. You're a very welcome change, to me.

Massiekur: Well, If all you've had is Vera...

goldenfired: Oh dear, about that, she always tries to come onto me. Its disgusting.

Massiekur: I can see why ;)

goldenfired: You're a different story.

Then the bell rang. I was so squeeing inside. I ran-er, I walked faster, to catch up with James and his friends. Once I caught up, he introduced me.

"Hey Block," he said, looking towards me with a message in his eyes, _I meant it_.

Satisfied, I replied with a smirk, "Hey Jamesie!"

His friends laughed and I took a moment to appraise them.

They were all relatively good looking, but it was obvious who the leader was.

The first, James introduced as Kit, was a relatively small guy, with brown hair and friendly brown eyes.

The second, Jake, was the opposite of Kit. He was a huge guy with a bright smile and neat brown hair.

The third was who really came out to me as James' best friend. Ryan was almost James' twin, except he was slightly less built and had deep, surveying, grey eyes instead of striking green.

We all had next class together so we walked to Ms. Harpith's room for English.

We sat next to each other in a row, and the eye of every girl turned to me laughing with the guys.

The eye of every girl was trained, glaring at me.

I leaned over to James' desk and whispered in his ear, "These girls are out to get me." I pulled a mock-frightened look and we both cracked up, making the glares intensified.

I took all the notes diligently, aiming to impress the teacher. I really needed to get perfect grades, or else my reputation will be that I'm a mindless bimbo.

The rest of the day and week passed by quickly, and me, James and the guys were becoming very close, very fast. Mostly because, any girl who wanted to be with James hated me, and I was at risk of being attacked every time I stepped out of eyesight of James. I happened to learn a lot about James. Seeing we were in Eighth Grade, we are one some of the older students, whereas, all the Sixth Graders are the newbies. They tend to get picked on by the older students, and James tended to come to their rescue, being well-respected by all grade levels. It was just so cool to me that he was such a good guy. He may be arrogant at times, and he ruffled his hair a lot, but he still opens doors for me, saves me things, and really is very thoughtful.

On Monday, he met me at my dorm room and we started to walk to breakfast, when a average-looking girl came up to us.

"James! I finally found you, I've only been waiting for about an hour! I found your CD the other day. The one with all the pictures? Come here, I've got it in my bag,"

She dragged James off to the corner of the courtyard and I waited until they were done.

I was standing there, going through my text messages, when suddenly, my phone was being forcefully ripped from my hands, and I was thrown back against the wall of the Cafe.

My precious Sidekick 3 was in the hands of Vera and I was pretty sure my back was bruised and battered and there was an excruciating pain in my ankle. I seemed to have lost my voice, seeing that she was actually about 4 inches taller and wider than me, she had an advantage if I tried to yell or try anything.

_Oh shit._

---

Vera's bulky form towered over me, perching my phone dangerously on two fingers about 5 feet above the ground. That phone was my LIFE. I didn't know any of the numbers to my house or Mom or Dad's cells by heart. I had precious State of the Union Blogs saved in there.

"Aw, Is the great Massie Block gonna cry over a phone," Vera said in a mock-baby tone.

She faked imbalance and I flinched, my phone teetering on her fingers. She smirked.

"I told you to back off of Jamesie, he was mine before you even got here," she said in a low tone.

"James hates you," I cried.

"I don't think so, the way h-" she was abruptly cut off.

"Hey Mass! You re- What is going on here," James said in a steely voice.

In her shock, Vera lost balance of my phone and it went tumbling toward the ground... then snatched up by James' quick reflexes inches above the floor. When he offered me his hand, I tried to pull myself up, but found I couldn't put any pressure on my ankle. So I just sat back down on the ground.

"What is going on here, Vera," he said again.

"Oh Jamesie, you know me, just playing around with Massie here, you know, jokes?" Her voice trailed off toward the end of her statement and she looked up at the sky.

"Jokes that involve me being pushed on the ground and your ah-palling hands taking my phone? So funny. A knee-slapper," I said sarcastically from the ground.

"I'll be alerting Guthop about this little stunt, be sure," James said.

"Come on, Mass," he said, then carried me to the infirmary.

_Why do I fit so perfectly?_

---

Luckily, it was only a scare, and easy to repair quickly. We walked quickly to our next class.

When we arrived to the class, red-faced and almost late, every eye was once again trained on us. I hurriedly sat and opened my Macbook and opened Skype™.

Massiekur: JAMESSS!

A loud ding interrupted the silence of the classroom.

DAMMIT. WE'RE SO DEAD.

Ms. Jkuht, the Math teacher, stalked over to James desk. I saw his finger twitch right before she peered at his screen.

"And, what, Mr. Lafontaine, was that," she asked in a would-be-casual tone.

"What, Ms. Jkuht, are you speaking of," He threw back at her.

"The loud dinging that erupted from your laptop, thats what. Was it IM," She continued her questioning severely, all the while, James was pulling up a blank document and typing the beginnings of the math problems without ever taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh, OF COURSE not. I was saving the beginnings of my work, and forgot to mute my computer," He said, then swiveled the laptop so she could she that there was indeed a rather difficult equation on his screen.

"Oh," she said, dejectedly turning back to the blackboard.

I did my work, not wanting another incident.

---

The next few weeks passed with much incident, except that a few guys asked me out, and I refused.

However, on my fourth week at Kiaran, a loud voice came over the intercom.

"Hello, students! The staff is happy to announce that we will be hosting a Welcome Back Ball in 3 weeks. Anyone who wants to help design and decorate the Cafe, please see your homeroom teacher. Thank you," said the voice.

EHMAGAWD! A DANCE.

_I officially LOVE the school._

I turned back to my screen only to find that about 10 IMs were waiting for me.

I was almost positive that James and the guys were the only ones who had my screen name...

Oh. All the messages looked the same.

randomsscreennamehere: HEY MASSIE. WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?

I set my auto-reply to no.

I distinctly heard sighs around the room. Such posers.

One last IM popped on the screen.

goldenfired: Hey Mass.

Massiekur: No.

Massiekur: Sorry, it's my auto-reply. HI JAMES!

Massiekur: ZOMG. You wouldn't believe the amount of losers who asked me out right now.

Massiekur: I even got Edvard the Aardvark.

Massiekur: James?

goldenfired: Er.

Massiekur: Er what?

goldenfired: I'm a loser?

Massiekur: I'm confused.

goldenfired: Will you go to the ball with me?

Massiekur: no

goldenfired: Oh, okay then. I'll be, eh, going then..

Massiekur: ZOMG, NO. That was my auto-reply. I, however, was going to say yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

Error. This user is not available.

_Dammit!_

---

All day, I tried to catch him, but to no avail.

_He just HAS to be difficult._

_And having to turn down someone every two steps is no picnic either._

At lunch, I went to sit down, only to see my seat occupied by VERA. VERA.

VERA!

So, I strolled around the courtyard texting my mom about school and how things were going _oh so well._

I headed back to my room once classes were over, exhausted from following James around all day.

I signed on to Skype™ and immediately found goldenfired on my list.

Massiekur: JAMES.

goldenfired: Haven't you tormented me enough today? I DON'T NEED YOU. I FOUND A NEW DATE.

Massiekur: JAMES, NO! It wasn't a real message! It was auto-reply!

goldenfired: I LOVE VERAAAAAAA.

Massiekur: Did you hear what I just said?

goldenfired: I LOVE VERAAAAAAA.

That damned auto-reply.

ZOMG!A/N:

So, heres the rather short 2nd chapter!

I have a question for my readers... Would you like a James POV chapter?

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! (I got about 34 hits, but 3 reviews so, take a second and PLEASE REVIEW. It'll get me on the map and I'd really appreciate it!)

Thank you to; eztuh12, JeNnIfEr88, and Evilhottiez200. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Peace, Love, and Massie Block;

lulai

(thats EE.OO.LA.EE)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

Ultimate Full Story Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Clique series. It all belongs to Lisi Harisson except the plot and James :)

A/N: I cannot even express my thanks to my reviewers. I seriously just felt so ZOMGHAPPY!SQUEE. It really just makes me happy that people are taking an interest in what I've done!

SO SUPER-DUPER-HUGE-ZOMG!SQUEE-WORTHY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS. (Individual thanks at the end of the chapter!) And even thanks to the 77 people who have looked at my story! I love you all!

OH, and before I forget, if anyone wants to beta for me, please, please let me know.

(AND NOW HERE, since lulai has absolutely nothing else to do with her summer, IS CHAPTER 3!) Slightly short, I'm sorry :)

(ZOMG, JAMES POV) ((lulai would like to point out that she is not a boy, but as an interesting insight into a guys mind, I have actually had to hear complaints about this kind of thing considering most of my best friends are guys and I'm the only one who won't laugh if they complain about girl problems, thus the basis from this chapter. and if i have any guy readers- er never-mind. What am I thinking? Guy readers... psh.))

I slapped Vera's hand away from me, disgusted.

WHY WAS I SUBJECTING MYSELF TO TORTURE?

Massie Fucking Block.

I took her in, when everyone else was intimidated. I carried her to the infirmary only earlier today. I was the one who got her food everyday, and joked around with her at lunch.

It was Massie who was supposed to be at my side during the ball. AND SHE REJECTED ME.

And as revenge, I had apparently, the bright idea to go to the ball with the disgusting cow next to me just to spite her.

She was just a spoiled brat who doesn't know her right from left.

And the sad part is, I know none of that is true. I miss her terribly, and no one was to know about it.

And then Ryan comes up and I had no chance.

"Mate, you're dying."

Always polite, that one.

"Why would I be dying! There is no dying, none at all," I answered, too quickly for even my own taste.

"Er. Right, mate. Listen, I was talking to Mass earlier, and she was positively bawling," he said slowly.

"And thats why she turned me down. So she could bawl her bloody eyes out, is it?" I said, sarcasm heavily evident.

"Have you even listened to what she's been saying, James? Bugger it. You can find out yourself. Do it fast because I don't want a mopey beanbag for a best mate because he misses his lady friend," Then he turned on his heel and stomped out of the cafe. Once again, proving that he is the absolute most considerate guy in the world, no?

"Baby, who is he talking about?" said Vera from beside me in a sickening voice.

I put my head in hands and groaned.

--because lulai cannot write guy POV ;)--

MASSIE POV

I walked through the courtyard, grumbling to myself.

"Stupid James, stupid Vera, stupid crying, stupid ball..."

I stalked past a banner advertising the ball decorating committee and halted in my tracks.

_I could do this. All by myself._

I put my name on the list and was pleased to see that it was the only one. I took the sign up sheet and trudged to Guthrop's office to turn it in.

--

"So, Massie, you are absolutely sure you want no help from the school or anyone in it with this ball? Do you even have all of your schoolwork under control?" Guthrop questioned seriously.

"I'm sure, and yes, my schoolwork is always under control," I said, pointedly ignoring the fact that I had an essay to write later that night.

"Okay, then. And you have the funds covered?"

"Yes," I said and turned on my heel to go order supplies for this ball.

_It is going to be spectacular._

--

I grabbed my phone and laptop and set to work.

I drew up the design in about 4 hours. Then, the hard part.

I had to do it all. By myself. What have I gotten myself into?

I placed an order for all of the fabrics, tables, cups, plates, streamers, DJ, etc. I hadn't even thought of James once either, and this distraction was working well. Er, was working well, all up until I had to travel out of my room to go pick up everything. I had the guys (minus James) come and help me pick up the supplies. They graciously offered up their weekend to help me, and I was so thankful for that.

We were walking out toward the front gates where a small crowd was gathered to try and guess the theme for the dance, when I spotted them.

I spun on my heel fully intending to walk straight back to my room, and hole myself into my work once again, when Ryan caught my arm.

"This is _your_ project, Mass, James or no, so you are going to come and direct everything out here, James or no, and you will have fun at this dance, James or no," He said with a scowl directed towards James.

"James and I aren't getting along famously at the moment, so I'm here for you, alright Mass?" He said, and I answered with a nod and I threw my arms around him, feeling lucky that I had him as a friend.

I walked toward the delivery people and gave them my name and signed off for the packages. I picked up about 5 boxes and was very off balance. I was still walking swiftly towards the Cafe when, predictably, I tripped. It was to be expected, I was wearing 3 inch stilettos on cobblestone while balancing 5 boxes, A gymnast couldn't even handle it. So I was pitched forward, bracing myself for the impact of the hard cobblestone flooring, but it never came. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against a hard chest before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes and started to rapidly apologize and curse in French, when I turned around, I stopped in my fluent cursing and stared. Vera was standing about 3 feet away, brushing off her cheap knock-off Louie bag, and James was in front of me. Looking slightly like a deer in headlights, and I suppose, only then realizing what he had done, stalked off, towing Vera behind him. I still stood, stock still, staring at the spot where James just stood, minutes ago. Ryan shook me slightly and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Anyone home?" He asked, teasing. He turned and picked up the boxes I dropped, taking half for himself and giving the other half to me.

"Can't have you falling again, unfortunately, I don't have the nearly as quick reflexes that James has," He said, and I nodded, still very much in shock.

I quickly snapped out of it, and walked toward the Cafe, with a renewed vigor.

_This had better be fantastic._

--

(BACK TO JAMES POV, BECAUSE, LULAI LIKES JAMES :)

I can't believe I did that. I'm not even supposed to acknowledge her presence let ALONE, SAVE HER FROM FALLING.

I've just... I don't even want to know. She's so confusing. And RYAN, what was he even talking about! I haven't talked to Massie in about 4 days! But, I always seem to cut her off right when she is about to say something... It's her own fault if she's regretting her decision not mine.

Her own fault...

--but lulai likes Massie more ;)--

He just won't talk to me!

I have too much time after I finished my part of the hall, and gave the design to the guys so that they could figure out how to decorate. They have it under control and told me to sleep as I've not been getting much lately.

And of course, I can't sleep. All I can think of is that James is with that... that... WHORE.

I can't take it.

--BWAHA, I COULD BE EVIL RIGHT HERE...--

A/N: thanks to my... JUST KIDDING!

--

By the day of the ball I was practically hyperventilating. If this wasn't a success, it would be the end for me.

I loved my dress, though. I felt so pretty.

(please go to w w w. 100percentcashmere.piczo. com for pictures of everything that I can't describe :))

I had my dress on and my make up was done up perfectly. My hair was in a simple, yet very elegant up-do, and I had my hairdresser and makeup artist flown out for the occasion.

I had the privilege of opening the doors for the first time to the students, so I stepped up and pushed open the doors.

A slow smile spread across my face and I stepped inside the rewards of my hard work.

--

A/N: Yeah, Yeah, I know you guys hate me. I'll have Chappie four up in a few days :)

MY REVIEWERS AND FAVERS AND AUTHOR ALERTERS :)

Thanks to: Ch0c0h0lic, cliqueluver478, and Keey-lee. My newest reviewers :)

And super special thanks to my returning reviewers who not only reviewed, but favorited/story/author alerted me too, EZTUH12, EVILHOTTIEZ200, AND JENNIFER88, you guys are the BEST! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

m- Yeah, I really don't like them for some reason. They just seem so FAKE, and Massie does what she has to do, to stay on top. I admire her determination.

For the people who favorited me; eztuh12, jennifer88, and simplesan, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And who story alerted me, evilhottiez200, eztuh12, jennifer88, LilAcorn77, and Simple San.

You guys are my favorite ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I am ELATED! ZOMG!SQUEE. I cannot even believe the support I am getting for this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. As usual; thank you's at the end of the chapter :).

OH, and before I forget; I just put up a new website for Cashmere. Find it at; w w w. 100percentcashmere. piczo. com (no spaces).

I do commissions too, if you'd like to request a picture of Massie, because I do fan art. Check out the site, pictures from the story and extra stuff is on there, and it has a cute guestbook if you don't feel like reviewing ;).

Things get very AU in this chapter, so if you won't go against the books, eh, just go away.

Onto Chapter Four --(because lulai is so very dying to write the ball scene ;))--

I pushed open the door and a slow smile spread across my face.

_Perfect. Stunning._

The room was draped in black, giving the impression of a night sky. little holes were put in the fabric for light to shine through giving the impression of stars on the ceiling.

The tables and chairs (beautifully done up in black silk and silver accents) were scattered around the sides of the room, leaving the middle of the room free for the dance floor.

My absolute favorite part of the room was the dance floor. It was lit from under the tiles, and was made from these black glass tiles to make it seem like the floor was glowing and it was beautiful.

I had actually ended up taking Ryan as a friend, because I knew I could at least relax around him than all of the other hapless losers who tried to ask me out.

Ryan insists that they aren't "hapless losers, as you so eloquently put it," but I wouldn't settle for anyone less than James. His comment always made me disgruntled, but there was no denying that he was right. Arrogant git. (Oh, and I've officially been in England too long. I've been using the slang, lately, but MOVING ON.)

I was hooked onto Ryan's arm, and I was surprised how much he actually did look like James. The only thing he lacked was that aura that James seemed to have. Ryan was more of an introvert, you need to get to know him, to bring out the real Ryan.

I walked with pride toward the middle of the dance floor and clapped my hands once, getting everyones attention.

"And for this wonderful dance, we have one lady to thank, that made it all happen! Everyone say hello to Massie Block!" came the voice of the DJ.

Screams and cheers filled the room and I took a bow, taking care not to go too low, should disaster strike with my hair. I grabbed a mic from the DJ and stood to address the crowd,

"I have to thank my 3 best friends for helping me with the decorations and the more physical aspect of this project! Jam-Ryan, Kit, and Jake, take a bow!" I yelled out to the crowd tripping slightly on the first name, but recovering and giving credit where credit was due. I was incredibly grateful for my friends at that point, where we all stood, bowing to the crowd.

_This is where I belong. With these people, in the spotlight._

_But where's James?_

--

I feel eyes boring into the back of my neck while I was bowing and I swiveled around, nearly losing my balance.

Of course it was him. It's always him.

He's fixing me with a glare that could melt the Glaciers, and then he caught me staring and intensified his glare. I spun Ryan around, and clutched onto his arm to see what James' reaction was.

His scowl deepened and if looks could kill, I think that Ryan would be dead, about twice over about now.

Is that it? He's jealous of Ryan Cartier? He's the one that was being a bitch to me. All I've tried to do is explain, while he pushed me away.

Once I caught sight of Vera hanging off of his arm in what looked like a cocktail napkin, I turned quickly and forced a smile to the crowd, if anything to stop myself from crying.

I swallowed and straightened up to my fullest height, and declared with a grin, "WELCOME TO THE WELCOME BACK BALL. LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

_Lafontaine, you are NOT raining down on MY parade._

The music I had hand picked for the DJ started blaring through the speakers, and people started in toward the dance floor. I had even taken care of the losers and had a spot designated for people who didn't have dates to find people to talk to and dance with.

Some people chose to move toward the catering table, and ask the staff about things, and get food. I dragged Ryan with me to each group until he finally got tired of it and said that he was going to go find Nicole, the girl that he had recently started talking to.

Before he turned to leave, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered a simple phase, "You can't avoid him forever, you know," then stalked off in the general direction of the beautiful girl.

"Oh, you'll see that I can, Ryan fucking Cartier," I mumbled to my feet.

In the split second that I had my head down and was walking forward blindly, I smacked into a hard chest, pitching forward, only to be caught again by strong arms. I once again started cursing violently in French and this incident reminded me too much of one that had recently happened. My purse went flying to the ground, and I whimpered slightly. That was my favorite party bag. Before it was snatched out of the air by quick fingers. I glanced to my side, to see that Ryan was holding out my purse, but he was not the one who was currently supporting my body.

Three guesses.

AND YOU GOT IN IN BLOODY ONE. James Fucking LAFONTAINE was supporting my body against his chest and hadn't let go for sometime.

I jerked away from James and snatched my purse from Ryan muttering a quiet word of thanks, before stalking off quickly in the direction of the losers' corner.

I was vaguely aware that someone was calling my name, but I acted like I was completely immersed in the conversation I was having with Sarah, one of the more cool dateless people, about the uses of eyeliner.

"Erm, Massie, are you aware that JAMES LAFONTAINE is calling your name right now?" Sarah asked in an incredulous tone.

"Eh, who cares about James. I want to talk with you," I said, genuinely meaning the statement, mostly because I really didn't want to talk to James.

"Who cares about me, Massie, when one of the hottest guys in school is calling your name? Go on, Mass," She urged, and I had no choice but to nod and stalk in the direction of James.

--

"Can you stop doing that? It's slightly grating my nerves," I snapped at James in a harsh tone when I approached, referring to the incessant calling of my name.

"Well, if you heard, then why didn't you say anything? That Sarah girl couldn't have been that interesting, _Mass_," he said in an equally harsh tone, emphasizing the use of my nickname sarcastically.

"It was better than talking to you, you insensitive, egotistic, spoilt brat," I spat out at him.

"So someone has been reading the dictionary, huh, darling?" He drawled, looking at a spot slightly over my head, as if I wasn't even worthy of his full attention.

"Sarcastic isn't a good look on you, _Jamesie," _ I said, mocking his earlier words. "Did you come to tell me something, because I have not the time to tend to a battle of wits much longer, as I have a ball to run, you see, and if you wanted to understand why I rejected you, you should listen to me more often," I turned with tears in my eyes and stalked off toward the dance floor.

I put on a fake smile and grabbed a mic from the DJ. I clapped my hands once in front of the mic and waited until I had every persons attention on me.

"Hello, Students of Kiaran! How do you love the ball so far?" I asked, and loud cheers and screams filled the air. Once the commotion died down, I raised the mic to my lips again,"You see, as every single girl prepared HARD for this dance, I saw it fit to organize an impromptu dress contest, so to speak. Okay, if you have a girl you want to nominate please raise your hand."

To my surprise, James had his hand up. "Lafontaine, who would you like to nominate?" I said, knowing he would put up Vera to piss me off. I saw Ryan standing next to James looking very smug, in my opinion.

James raised his powerful voice to a max, and yelled out over the noise of the crowd, "YOU! I WANT TO NOMINATE YOU, MASSIE BLOCK."

Every voice quieted at those words, everyone having heard about "the great fight," as it was so deemed and it took everyone by surprise when he nominated Massie.

_He must have figured it out. Thank god for Ryan, _ I thought, realizing that he may have helped him along a bit.

I smiled a real smile and laughed. "Me? Oh please, I can barely hold my own against the girls here," I said, really meaning it. These girls cleaned up very well.

"Anyone second the nomination?" I asked the crowd.

A tanned hand raised into the air, and a deep voice called from the doorway, "I do, and sorry I'm late, got held up a bit at the airport by about 4 weeks," he said with a wink.

_How does this shit always happen to me?_

--

"Jayden, mate! I thought you got sent to that school back in America!" James and Ryan exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, well, they sent me back, America can't handle the great Jayden Jonson," Jayden said with a smirk.

He walked with great grace towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Massie Bassie, you're all grown up, little sister," He said into my ear. Jayden was the son of a very close friend of my father's and me and him had grown up together until Mr. Jonson had sent him away to some boarding school (which I now knew was Kiaran) when we started 5th grade, and we hadn't seen each other since.

"Jay Jay, you aren't once to talk, big brother," I whispered back and pulled back from the warm embrace. Jay grabbed a mic from the DJ and said, "So I believe we were holding a contest, were we not?"

I started picking nominations again, and soon had a girl named Shayalai (shay.ah.la.ee) who had stick straight, silky black hair and deep blue eyes, standing next to me.

It was going to be a close race, and Jayden put his mouth to the mic once more.

"Alright, guys. Which one looks prettiest in their dress? Shayalai," Here he raised a hand over her head and screams and cheers erupted from the crowd in a dull roar. "Or Massie," Here he raised a hand over my hear and the hall ERUPTED. There was deafening cheering and screaming, so over the din, Jay yelled, "So I would say that Massie is the winner!"

"But wait Shayalai, you still get a crown, and a banner, so don't weep," he added as an afterthought.

I stepped out into the crowd and sought out James.

I spotted the head of messy hair, and stalked toward it.

"Mass," he said stiffly, still unaware if he was forgiven or not.

I threw my arms around him and looked up at him.

"So, hey there Loser. Wanna go to the ball with me?" I said with a slight upturn of one of the corners of my mouth.

"Nah," he said with a grin and offered out his arm. I took it and we stepped out on to the dance floor, both happy and relieved to have each other back.

--

A/N: NO, THIS ISN"T THE END!

I have to give a huge, huge, huge thank you to my WONDERFUL new beta; -nicolex. She's responsible for the improved nature of this chapter!

MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO, SO MUCH.

My reviewers from the beginning, eztuh12, jennifer88, and evilhottiez, I LOVE YOU GUYSS!

My new/old reviewers :): cuteandklutzy, melonissa, cliqueluver478, and my beta, she sends me reviews ;)

THANK YOU SOO MUCH! And has anyone seen Keey-lee and ch0c0halic? I MISS YOU GUYS :)

(and of course to Simple San, who has favorited the story but hasn't left a review yet! I would LOVE to hear from you!)

My new favoriters, melonissa and cuteandklutzy.

Thanks to melonissa, my newest alerter :)

Okay guys, expect a new chapter soon, because I've already started writing it :) PLEASE CHECK OUT 100PERCENTCASHMERE. PICZO. COM! Loads of stuff over there and you can get heads up on new updates and progress. Pictures of things in the story are on there, and you can request Massie, James etc. fan art in the guestbook. So check it out!


	5. AN: IMPORTANT

Guys, I really can't write this story anymore. I think, that it is in a good place to stop right now! So, I thank ALLL of my readers for sticking with me! Watch out for my new stories, most likely in a livejournal type format.

THANKS SO MUCH!

I LOVE YOU GUYS.

-lulai


End file.
